halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Navy
The UNSC Navy is the branch of the UNSCDF responsible mostly for naval operations in space, though they sometimes operate in the oceans with their terrestrial arm. Its roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of UNSC Marines, including ODSTs, into combat. Background The UNSC Navy was created in the wake of the Interplanetary War of the 2160's - precisely during the Argyre Planitia Campaign of 2163, as a result of the UN need to oversee and monitor Marine deployments from space, thus forming the UNSC. The UNSC Navy is a direct descendant of the UN Navy. It is led by the UNSC Naval Command. The UNSC has a large fleet of warships, including many capital ships and single-ship craft. The UNSC Navy sustained heavy losses of materiél and personnel throughout the war against the Covenant. Many valuable assets of the UNSC Navy were destroyed during the Fall of Reach, and a very large portion of its remaining ships were lost when the Prophet of Truth occupied Earth. At least some UNSC ship production is handled by the Reyes-McLees Shipyards, though this may no longer be true due to the Covenant invasion of the Sol System. UNSC Navy personnel are given training in self-defense. All crewmen are trained to use the M6 series of handguns.Halo: Combat Evolved, level Pillar of Autumn Armament The primary offensive armament of all UNSC capital ships is the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC). These weapons are massive coil guns that are used to accelerate projectiles ranging in mass from 600 tons in the case of smaller warships, and 3,000 tons in the case of Super MAC platforms, to extremely high velocities. These projectiles are composed of Titanium-A, depleted Uranium, and/or Tungsten with a ferrous (iron) core. Super MAC platforms accelerate MAC rounds to over point four-tenths of the speed of light Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 283 or about 120,000 kilometers per second with twenty-three linear accelerator coils, while ship-based MACs have a lower velocity. Super MAC platforms can also reload a round in 5 seconds, where as the smaller capital ships will need several minutes . The UNSC frigate Gettysburg is quoted as firing a 600 ton shell at 30 kilometers per second. Before Reach fell, the Pillar of Autumn was equipped with a modified MAC that could quickly fire three lighter projectiles in succession instead of just one heavier projectile. It was originally intended to allow the Pillar of Autumn a better chance of disabling a Covenant ship, which was a feature required for a mission that was later scrubbed following the Battle of Reach. Almost all UNSC warships are equipped with Archer Missile pods for ship-to-ship engagements, which prove mostly effective against unshielded targets. A common tactic among UNSC ships is to disable the target's shields with MAC rounds and then pummel it with Archer missiles. UNSC ships in 2525 carried Fusion rockets as an offensive weapon. They seem to have been removed or replaced in later years. UNSC ships may also carry ''Shiva''-class Nuclear Missiles. In addition, the UNSC mounts 50mm auto-cannons on its ships for defense against enemy fighters and boarding craft, controlled by shipboard AIs. However, these auto cannons can be used against Covenant capital ships if the two ships are close enough, as displayed by the during Operation Uppercut. UNSC warships also carry significant Marine detachments for internal security, boarding actions, and planetary assault, and carry all the equipment and materiel needed by Marine forces. It is implied that a significant portion of the interior of UNSC warships are devoted to this purpose, as there are armories and barracks that hold these supplies. Ships of the UNSC navy also carry a number of [[GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor|GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor]]. These are armed with 110mm Rotary Cannons and ASGM-10 Missiles, and sometimes a Moray space mine system or even a single ''Shiva''-class Nuclear Missile. They can also be remotely-operated and used to carry a remotely-detonated Shiva missile, which, when detonated, effectively destroys both the Longsword and its selected target. Despite all of this firepower, however, UNSC warships have great difficulty defeating Covenant ships even with a numerical advantage. It typically takes multiple hits from a ship-based MAC weapon to disable a Covenant ship's shields, although larger, ODP-based Super MACs can fire a round that can literally shatter Covenant capital ships.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 297 Archer missiles must be used in tremendous amounts to breach Covenant shield systems. Even with their shields down, Covenant ships have been noted to remain operational after multiple direct hits from normal MAC rounds. This advantage in firepower and shielding gives the Covenant an effective 3:1 ratio and better against UNSC ships in combat. "Wet Navy" Far into the 26th Century, the UNSC Navy continued to use terrestrial ships to patrol the seas of its worlds. Little is known about this Naval arm, only that bases existed on Earth's Mombasa Quays and the fortress world of Reach. Other than that, it is known that the Navy possessed numerous UNSC Aircraft carriers with a full complement of F-99 Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles, suggesting that they were constantly kept at a high-level of alert. Aside from participating in the Battle of Mombasa to some extent, the wet Navy may have also been involved with an operation in the Yucatan peninsula where the SPARTAN-II Blue Team attacked a Covenant excavation force under the Gulf of Mexico. Navy Ranks Identified UNSC vessels and stations Vessels Carriers * - Unknown, presumed active * - Unknown, presumed active * - Unknown, presumed active * - Destroyed * - Destroyed * - Supercarrier, destroyed Cruisers * - Unknown, presumed active * - ''Halcyon''-class - Destroyed * - Super-Heavy Cruiser (Valiant-class) - Unknown * - ''Marathon''-class - Destroyed * - ''Marathon''-class - Destroyed * - ''Marathon''-class - Unknown, presumed destroyed * - Heavy cruiser - Destroyed * - ''Halcyon''-class - Destroyed * - ''Marathon''-class - Destroyed * - ''Marathon''-class - Unknown, presumed active * - Heavy cruiser - Unknown * - Heavy cruiser - Destroyed Destroyers *[[UNSC Agincourt (Destroyer)|UNSC Agincourt]] - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Unknown, presumed active * - Destroyed * - Unknown, presumed destroyed * - Destroyed *[[UNSC Gorgon (destroyer)|UNSC Gorgon]] - ''Gorgon''-class - Unknown * - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Heavily damaged * - Destroyed * - Heavily damaged * - Unknown, presumed destroyed * - Unknown * - Destroyed * - unknown, presumed destroyed * - Unknown * - Unknown * - Moderately damaged *[[UNSC Tharsis (Destroyer)|UNSC Tharsis]] - Destroyed * - Moderately damaged *993-DD - Unknown, presumed active Frigates * - Charon-class - Active * - Destroyed * - Active * - Charon-class - Destroyed * - Captured by Insurrectionists * - Destroyed * - Decommissioned, in the process of being scrapped during the Fall of Reach * - Unknown, presumed destroyed * - Destroyed * - Charon-class - Destroyed, rear section lost in space * - Unknown, presumed undergoing repairs * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Paris-class - Destroyed * - Stalwart-class - Destroyed * - Unknown, probably Destroyed * - Heavily Damaged * - Destroyed * - Paris-class - Unknown, presumed Destroyed * - Destroyed * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Destroyed * - Paris-class - Destroyed * - Paris-class - Destroyed * - Stalwart-class - Unknown * - Unknown * - Charon-class - Destroyed *''Unnamed frigate'' - Charon-class - Unknown *FFG-127 - Charon-class - Destroyed Prowlers * - Destroyed * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Destroyed * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active Corvettes * - Unknown, presumed Scrapped * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Active * - Fast-attack Corvette - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active Colony Ships * - Modified - Unknown * - - Scrapped *Odyssey - Colony Ship - Unknown Other Ships *[[UNSC Agincourt (Ghosts of Onyx)|UNSC Agincourt]] - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Scout ship, Destroyed * - Unknown class, heavily damaged * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class and fate * - Science vessel, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Active * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - ONI Prospecting vessel, destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Cargo Freighter, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Cargo Freighter, Unknown * - Stealth Cruiser - Active * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Stealth ship, unknown * - Unknown class, Destroyed *[[UNSC Tharsis (Halo: Evolutions)|UNSC Tharsis]] - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - ONI Sloop, Unknown, presumed active * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - UNSC Vessel, Unknown *''Beatrice'' - - Decommissioned, later destroyed *''Coda'' - Shuttle Pod, Destroyed *''Han'' - Diplomatic Shuttle, Unknown *[[CMA Season of Plenty|CMA Season of Plenty]] - Colony ship, Unknown. *Unnamed Stealth Spacecraft - Unknown Stations Orbital Defense Platforms *''Cairo Station'' - Heavily damaged *''Athens Station'' - Destroyed *''Malta Station'' - Destroyed *''Nassau Station'' - Active Other orbital facilities *''Reach Station Gamma'' - Orbital drydock, destroyed Mobile Stations * - Refit/Repair Facility, Destroyed *''Station Delphi'' - Shipyard, Decommissioned * - Hospital Ship, Unknown, probably active *''Anchor 9'' - Destroyed Remote Scanning Outposts *''Fermion'' - Destroyed *''Democritus'' - Unknown *''Archimedes'' - Active *''Tripoli'' - Unknown Medical Stations *ONI Medical Facility - Unknown, presumed destroyed *M25L Recovery Station - Unknown UNSC Navy personnel :See UNSC Naval personnel for a list of UNSC naval personnel. Trivia *Many UNSC Navy traditions currently in use were also UN Navy traditions. Preceding the UN Navy, they were various United States Naval traditions. *Naval personnel are sometimes referred to as "swabbies". The term "swabbie" can be a joke or a sign of disrespect. *The UNSC Navy provides the rank structure for the SPARTANs.Halo: First Strike, page 92 *Respirator packs are worn by UNSC personnel when an atmosphere is not present, and provides an auxiliary supply of oxygen for the wearer. Gallery UNSC_Spirit_of_Fire.png|A Phoenix-class colony ship. 375848-unsc_ship_super.jpg|A Marathon-class cruiser. UNSC_Savannah_2.jpg|A Paris-class heavy frigate. Heart_of_Midlothian_2.png|A UNSC Destroyer. PoA_Halo_Arrival.jpg|A Halcyon-class cruiser. The Red Horse.JPG|A UNSC Prowler. Shahders_v3.jpg|A Charon-class light frigate. Reach mpbeta boneyard 02.jpg|A decommissioned UNSC frigate in the process of deconstruction. List of appearances *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo 3: ODST *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo Legends'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' *''Halo: Helljumper'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach (comic series)'' |}} Sources Category:UNSC Navy Category:UNSC technology Category:Human